On the Other Side
by Themious
Summary: What I think happened after Death. Starting when Sirius fell through the veil and ending with Harry's afterlife. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I just own the plot, Harry Potter belongs to J

**TITLE:** On the Other Side  
**AUTHOR:** Themious  
**EMAIL:**  
**PAIRING:** None  
**RATING:** T  
**FEEDBACK:** themious./ Or my email  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**SUMMARY:** Have you ever wondered what happened after Sirius fell trough that evil black veil? This is what I think happened after Sirius fell through after he fell through the veil!  
**CATEGORY:** Angst/ Drama Hurt-Comfort  
**NOTES:** This particular piece of fanfiction was written when I was at the beginning stages of my writing. I have re written it and changed a few things in the hopes that it will appeal to a bigger audience and no seem so immature.

**NOTES:** Should I continue with a scene after each significant death takes place?  
**BETA:** Jonathanh  
**ARCHIVING:** and my LiveJournal

Suicide is a trend , but im not trendy. I am a scene kid and murdering your bitch ass is hott right now

The Department Of Mysteries

I was laughing at Bella, my cousin "Come on you can do better than that!" I yell, my voice echoing around the room as my friends continued to fight.

_The second spell caught me off guard and hit me squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from my face, but I knew my eyes had given me away; they always did when it came to my emotions. So I knew that she recognize she had caught me off guard. And so she had, she won fair and square.  
_  
_I can feel myself falling, my body twisting and bowing and sinking behind a ragged veil hanging from the archway I was fighting in front of. I can hear my cousins' triumphant shriek of joy and for an instant I understand why then my equilibrium is thrown off and the last thing I hear before the change is my godson, Harry, screaming my name. The pain in his voice as he understood something I didn't yet, that I was dead, that I would never be there when he needed me hit home as soon as I was gone, the instant it took was all Hades needed. _



_The After Life_

_I am in a place. I'm here but how, I haven't woken up I didn't go to sleep, where am I. _

This place was foreign to Sirius and the scenery seemed a little surreal, a little too good to be true. His focus then turned from how he got there to where he was instead. The trees looked a little to natural, grass a tiny bit to green, the flowers a bit to vivid and the sky so blue it was it's own color and as far a he could see the beauty that was nature in front of he wasn't broken by anything city like or man made. The more Sirius looked at the environment he was in the more suspicious he became; it was perfect.

Not giving Sirius anymore time to himself, some very special guests appeared, as if by magic, by his side.

"Sirius Black how do you ever expect to succeed if your always going about in those awful clothes, looking like a stray on the streets, I beat you have fleas as well, you Mangy Mutt!" A falsetto voice, which started out mimicking the voice of Minerva McGonagall, ended in the laughing voice of James Potter.

Sirius not quite understanding what was happening until that point finally understood. With his understanding came his pain and feeling of inadequacy as a godfather toward Harry and his delight at being reunited with his best friend. His poorly disguised emotions began to take a toll on his mind and a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"Sirius ole' mate, don't cry it will be ok, everything will work out, I promise. It's the ways things are meant to be." James said as Lily, Sirius's wife, and infant daughter and his god mother all sat on a fallen log nearby as James comforted his friend for a short time until he could calm down.

After about 20 minutes of murmured talk between the two men they joined the others sitting on the log.

"Thank you everyone for visiting me after my death, I didn't quite get it until James helped me, what a change and I thought it was the other way around!" Sirius laughed at the indignant cry from his friend and continued "It really means a lot to me after all I haven't seen any of you for years. I'm glad none of you blame me for your deaths."

James smacked Sirius on the head for being so stupid and they began to catch on all that had happened, even though it had been watched the whole time by the group in question. Many things were learned that other wise would have never been learned about events in the near future. Particularly when said future, concerning Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Harry and several other long parted friends, to reunite with each other.

As the months continued with the many plans going on in the Wizarding world the partial family watched as their friends and family went through hell with the war continued. They also watched as Harry lived his life and they did their best to comfort him when he needed it, and sometimes it seemed like it helped him. They could never understand how it was that he seemed to understand when they helped him even thought they knew he couldn't.

They were very glad that it was so because they had been the inspiration that helped Harry defeat Voldemort after Dumbledore died not long after by Severus's hand. Sirius and James gave Lily a hard time about that because she was always defending him and honor. Even thought they knew that he did it for the war and on Dumbledore's orders. They would never change even after they died, they were like oversized children.

After Harry defeated Voldemort and several more of their friends joined them in the afterlife, they watched as Harry helped put the Wizarding world back together and move it into the 21st century. They learned from their mistakes and they made a better life for them and their children and many others for generations to come.

When Harry joined them years later he was a wise man who had lived his life and seen his children grow up and he had even met his second great-great grandchild a boy by the name of Regulus Potter and his last breath was taken at his home in Spinners End in Northern England due to a Wizarding Illness. He was happy with his life and was confident that he had done exactly what he was suppose to do and he was content.

During Harry's funeral he was missed deeply and everyone in attendance remembered him as he was as a person, not only as a hero. Because he was so loved they constructed a memorial in his name at Spinners End, his true home. It read "In loving memory of our one true friend and hero. He was a loving soul, with the most respect for the simple life. He is in a better place and he will be sorely missed. We have parted but we shall meet again at the crossroads of eternity, we shall be together again."

And it was so. They slowly but unquestionably began to meet again. When everyone was together again in the afterlife they began their next great adventure, going back into the world again. No matter where they ended up, they always found a way back to one another. This time around they had a more normal life to spend with each other.


End file.
